


insecurity

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But Camilla sets her mind at ease, F/F, Hinoka gets jealous of Camilla, Kinktober 2016, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "I mean...oh, Gods. Look, you're just so much...better endowed than me," she said, gesturing towards Camilla's ample bust. Hinoka herself was quite small, bordering on flat. "And it's not just that either! I'm so slender, but you're...curvy, shapely. You're so much more attractive than me and I don't know why you like me!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2016, Day 6 - Size Difference. It doesn't quite suit the theme, but hopefully someone enjoys it!

"Slow down, Hinoka," Camilla said. "As much as I enjoy that fiery personality, you shouldn't think about this like a competition."

It was a wonder Camilla could speak so calmly, with the redheaded princess of Hoshido fingering her, groping her, and doing all she could to drive her to an early climax. 

"Ah!" the Hinoka whimpered, as Camilla sped up her own efforts to match. The two royals were tangled together atop Hinoka's bed, still keeping separate quarters despite their increasingly serious relationship. Each of the women worked to pleasure the other, Hinoka with one hand between Camilla's legs and another teasing at one of her breasts. Camilla, too, worked between Hinoka's legs, but her other hand was caressing the nape of Hinoka's neck. "...not fair..." Hinoka mumbled, still trying to outdo the Nohrian princess.

"What was that, dear?" Camilla asked, her ability to keep her voice level and unaffected even as Hinoka tried pushing her further and further only increasing the Pegasus knight's frustration.

"It's not fair!" Hinoka snapped, losing herself in anger. "You've already beaten me in so many ways, I just have to-" Hinoka stopped herself, though not soon enough. Something had slipped out, some insecurity she had tried to keep hidden all this time, and worry furrowed Camilla's brow immediately. The two women pulled apart, and sat up on the bed. Camilla pulled her hand from between Hinoka's legs, and placed it on her shoulder instead.

"What do you mean, Hinoka?" Camilla asked, a motherly expression taking over her features. Hinoka's hands dropped to her sides, and the redhead's cheeks brightened, as if trying to compete with her messy hair. "How have I beaten you? I know you're usually faster than me, but you've no idea how much I enjoy that. Why, it's normally your adorable face that pushes me past my own limits."

"I know but...you're just, well...so much bigger than me," Hinoka said, breaking eye contact. It was a painful admission, opening up to an insecurity that had bothered her since before they were together.

At this, Camilla was silent for a moment. Finally, she asked, "Should I be insulted at that, or am I missing something?"

Realizing how her words sounded, Hinoka shook her head frantically. "No! Not like that, I mean...oh, Gods. Look, you're just so much...better endowed than me," she said, gesturing towards Camilla's ample bust. Hinoka herself was quite small, bordering on flat. "And it's not just that either! I'm so slender, but you're...curvy, shapely. You're so much more attractive than me and I don't know why you like me!"

At that emotional admission, tears began streaming down Hinoka's face, and after a brief pause her mouth opened once more. But before she could speak, before she could voice any more insecurity, Camilla's mouth was on hers. The wyvern rider silenced Hinoka by pulling her into a passionate kiss, one which caused the Pegasus knight to whimper in surprise. When she finally broke the kiss, Camilla's face had taken on a more serious look. It was true that the women had completely opposite body types, but it pained Camilla to hear her lover speak in such a way.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, Hinoka," she said, firmly, gently taking Hinoka by the chin. "I find that slender body of yours unbearably attractive, and I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you just the way you are, Hinoka."

"But-" Hinoka started to argue. It wasn't that she didn't believe Camilla, it was just that her incredible attraction to the other woman made her feel like she was lacking. If she found Camilla so attractive, wasn't it odd that Camilla would be attracted to someone so different? Of course, tastes could vary from person to person, but it still seemed odd to Hinoka. She had always been sensitive about how tomboyish she was, and time with such a traditional beauty had only worsened that.

Camilla interrupted Hinoka's argument by shoving her down onto the bed once more. "I suppose I'll just have to prove it, won't I?" Camilla said, gazing down at Hinoka. It was true that she found the slender woman immensely attractive. The way her short, messy hair framed her face, the slight perky rise of her breasts, and the delicate curves of her hips and legs. Each feature complemented the others, and the result was a stunning contrast to Camilla's full figure, but it was a contrast that drove her absolutely mad.

Camilla straddled Hinoka, and leaned over top of her, gazing into her reddish-brown eyes. The tears had stopped, but one still glistened on her cheek, a reminder of how sad the Hoshidan had been. Delicately, Camilla kissed the tear away, before moving her mouth further down. She nipped at Hinoka's neck, eliciting a slight moan, then moved to the woman's chest.

"What are yo-" Hinoka started to ask, but was cut short as Camilla pressed her lips to her nipple, gently teasing at her, then rolling her tongue across it. The next moan to escape Hinoka's lips was anything but slight, and for a moment Camilla worried she might have to quiet her lover, lest they disturb one of Hinoka's neighbors. Though, after a brief consideration, she thought it unlikely that Azama or Setsuna would be in their quarters, let alone notice. Not breaking her contact, Camilla slipped her hand between those slender legs she loved so much, up to Hinoka's entrance, feeling the damp heat that had settled there. Feeling the arousal of her lover so plainly drove Camilla on, and she slipped a finger within Hinoka's warmth, enjoying the pleasant way Hinoka's cunt tugged at her finger.

Hinoka began losing herself in the feelings Camilla was building up within her, and without thinking, hugged Camilla's head tightly to her chest. The Nohrian princess chuckled slightly, an unexpected delight for Hinoka, and broke her contact. "Oho, you like that, do you? See, your breasts are so very sensitive, they're incredible. Please, Hinoka, don't ever sell yourself short like that again. You're unbearably beautiful...especially when you've got that timid look in your eyes. You're always so fiery on the battlefield, I can't bear how adorably shy you are in bed."

Camilla lowered her head once more, rejoining her lips to Hinoka's breast, and redoubling her efforts. Even if Hinoka had some sort of retort, it was lost in her pleasure, as the wyvern rider's touches threatened to overwhelm her. She found that she could hardly keep her thoughts in order, let alone make any sort of retaliatory effort against Camilla. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that she was simply laying back, and letting Camilla do all the work, but that guilt melted away as Camilla worked a second finger inside of her, an addition that was just enough to bring her to climax. Camilla pulled her head back immediately, not wanting to miss the incredible sight of Hinoka's expression as she came. As always, it did not disappoint. The red-head tipped her head back, crying out as her body tensed, and she arched her back into Camilla's touch. Her hands had slipped to Camilla's back, and the wyvern rider enjoyed the feel of her nails digging into her back just slightly as Hinoka gripped her desperately.

Hinoka panted, trying to catch her breath as she came down. "See, Hinoka? How could you doubt my attraction to you? You're so precious, and I love you so much."

"I...I guess so..." Hinoka said, playing at being timid, while planning a demonstration of her own. Just as Camilla felt satisfied she had comforted Hinoka, Hinoka shifted, throwing Camilla off balance. The Nohrian princess was shocked; Hinoka had not taken charge during any of their previous encounters. Before she knew it, she was the one laying flat on the bed, with Hinoka sitting on top of her.

"Hinoka? This is certainly a surprise," Camilla said, looking up at her lover.

"I can't be the only one having fun, now, can I?" Hinoka teased, some of the ferocity she showed on the battlefield overtaking the timidity she normally showed in bed.

"I must say, I'm enjoying this side of you, Hinoka. I wonder what you-" Camilla started, before Hinoka cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. Her other hand slipped between Camilla's legs, enjoying the feeling as much as Camilla had enjoyed her earlier. As unwilling as Camilla was to relinquish her usual dominance, she was intensely curious as to what Hinoka would do if the Pegasus rider were taking charge. Instead of resisting, she gave in to Hinoka's touch instead, moaning as she slipped her fingers inside of her. Hinoka brought her other hand to Camilla's breast, enjoying the fullness as she groped her lover.

Hinoka's efforts were clumsy, not nearly as precise and practiced as Camilla's touch, but the determined fondling was endearing in its own way. Before long, Camilla was moaning at Hinoka's touch, thrilling the Pegasus rider. Usually, it was more the act of pleasuring Hinoka that brought Camilla to her own climax, but this was a nice change of pace for both of them. Allowing Hinoka to take charge was turning out to be a thrilling new experience, one that quickly had Camilla panting, desperately trying to hold out just a little bit longer. But the sight of Hinoka above her, looking down on her so passionately, working so hard to bring her to her climax...it was unbearable. With a few more thrusts of Hinoka's fingers, Camilla was there.

"Ah - Hinoka!" she cried out, hoping her lover enjoyed the sight as much as she always did. For a few moments, neither of them spoke, each trying to catch their breath and gather their thoughts.

"So...how was that, Camilla?" Hinoka asked, suddenly timid once more. She was slightly worried, perhaps she had taken things too far.

"Oh, it was excellent, Hinoka. I think I might just let you take charge more often..." Camilla said, putting her at ease.

Both Hinoka and Camilla couldn't deny they were excited for the next time they'd shift things up.


End file.
